


Fool Me Once (Can’t Fool Me Twice)

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow/Legends [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Loss, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow pilot, platonic canarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara catches on to something Rip says about the future and confronts him about it. </p><p>Contains spoilers for the Legends of Tomorrow pilot. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once (Can’t Fool Me Twice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therewasagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewasagirl/gifts).



> This is based purely on speculation

* * *

 

“Hunter, wait up!” Sara called out after him as soon as they’d landed in whatever time he had transported them into now. 

Rip froze in his place and turned to face the former assassin cautiously. So far his track record with her wasn’t exactly great and personally, he had reached his quota for the day.of being punched in the face

“Yes, Miss Lance?” he said.

Sara grimaced. “ _Miss Lance_ is my sister.” 

She walked over to him quickly and glanced around the room to make sure the rest of the “team” wasn’t paying attention before she continued. 

“I need to talk to you about something and I think we’d better do it in private.” she told him, grabbing his arm.

Rip looked hesitant at her request. Sara wasn’t his biggest fan and she was also a master assassin that could probably kill him with her pinkies. He wasn’t all too eager to be alone with her.

Sara must have seen the indecision on his face because that was the only reason he could come up with for the clarification that followed.

“It’s about your son.” 

With that she turned around and walked towards one of the storage rooms, clearly expecting Rip to follow her. He did. Mostly because he had a feeling she’d drag him in there if he refused. He didn’t doubt for a moment that she could.

“What about my son?” Rip asked in a heavy voice once the door was closed behind him. He really wanted to get this over with.

“Why Jonas?” Sara asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Pardon?” Rip asked back, taken aback by her forward, and intrusive, question.

“Why did you name your son _Jonas?_ Out of all the names in all the worlds in all of time why such an old-fashioned name - that no one uses even in my time, by the way - as Jonas?” Sara explained, suspicion dripping off of her every syllable.

Rip swallowed the bile in his throat. He shouldn’t have told them his son’s name. He should have known Sara would put two and two together. Damn it. He was so caught up in the team’s aliases that he forgot who they actually were and what their personal histories are.

Which was very embarrassing thing to do… for a historian.

“And while you’re at it, how did you know who we are and where to find us? How did you know we’ll go along with your crazy plan? If everything you told us are lies and we aren’t a blip on History’s radar? If were as insignificant to the bigger picture as you said.” 

“I’m a historian, Miss Lance.” Rip said, knowing full well that it was a cheap cop-out that she’d never believe.

Sara grimaced again at his address, her right hand clenching into a fist.

“And yes, Mr _Historian_ , history only remembers the people who made a difference.” she countered with a smirk.

Rip looked her straight in the eye. He couldn’t get out of this one. He knew it. She knew it. She knew that he knew it, too.

“I can’t tell you what you expect to hear, it would mess with the timeline too much.” That was as close to the truth as he was willing to give her.

“Fair enough,” Sara shrugged. “How about instead of talking you do some listening.” 

Apparently she decided to take his silence as a green light. There was nothing he could have done to stop her anyway.

“I think that you were telling the truth when you said that we didn’t matter in history. I also think that it doesn’t make sense that you would pick exactly us for your mission. Like I said, if we were nobodies, then we should have faded into the background of history. Forgotten.” Sara said.

She’d started to pace around the small space as she talked.

“Then how would you have heard about me, or any of us, _Mr. Historian_? If history had forgotten all about us?”

Rip winced, he could feel her preparing to land her proverbial hit.

“I think you knew who we were. I think you picked us on purpose…” She paused in her pacing and looked him straight in the eye for the first time since she’d started telling him her theory. “I think we were legends to _you._ Not to the world. _Just you_.” 

“And you know what? I think you didn’t pick the name Jonas on accident either… I think Jonas is a family name. Passed down through generations. I know that’s certainly the case for Ollie.” Sara concluded. 

Rip had gone white in the face with fear. 

He should have never involved her. 

Of course she was going to put it together. She was _the_ _god damned_ _Canary_! She was as close to Oliver Queen as one could get.

For all his education, Rip felt very stupid.

He staggered backwards, his legs trembling.

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” Sara said after a moment’s pause. Her voice was softer now, quieter.

“The rest can’t ever know.” Rip whispered. If word got out then nothing would stop Savage from going back in time to murder Oliver Queen and his family, if only to ensure Rip never existed.

“I don’t think they’ll put it together. The Rogues don’t know Ollie. Stein, Jax, the Hawks and Palmer don’t know him well enough to connect the dots and I doubt that they would.” Sara said and strangely enough her words did comfort him.

“I’m a lot of things, Hunter, but stupid is not one of them.” She smiled at him and patted his arm once.

she pressed the mechanism that unlocks the door and turned around to look at him one last time before she left.

“If you’re Ollie’s family, you’re my family.” She told him and for the first time since he met her (in the flesh) Rip saw the woman, not the renown assassin.

“There’s one thing you should know about me, Hunter,” Sara said, “ _No one_ hurts _my_ family and gets away with it. I don’t care if this guy is the next _Thor_. We’re going to get this son of a bitch for what he did to your wife and son.”

Rip sagged against a crate as he listened to Sara’s footsteps echo throughout the ship.

Breathing became just a little bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much I just might make a series out of this.


End file.
